For My Mother
by Fatali Mortem
Summary: Mother is an irreplacable treasure. Rukawa and Hanamichi shows their love for her. Read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is just a mother's day special I thought of. Flames, comments, suggestions and reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk was never mine and will never be. *Cry- sob*  
  
  
  
KEY:  
  
"---" what the person is saying  
  
'---' thought of a person  
  
  
  
1 "Happy Mother's Day Dear Mother"  
  
  
  
"RING"  
  
The bell went off signaling the break time. The students piled out and headed toward the cafeteria to eat lunch. Each one of them was discussing the plans and surprises they want to give to their mother for tomorrow was, after all, mother's day.  
  
"Oi Kitsune wake- up! It's lunch time."  
  
In the time they spent together Rukawa Kaeda a.k.a. Ice prince became friends with Sakuragi Hanamichi self proclaimed tensai.  
  
"Do'ahou I'm not eating lunch."  
  
"But you never eat lunch, you'll become thinner and eventually you'll disappear!" Hanamichi exclaimed.  
  
"That's not going to happen baka." Replied the usual monotone  
  
Sakuragi dragged (A.N.: and I mean really drag) Rukawa out of the classroom saying "I'll treat you kitsune whether you like it or not!"  
  
At then lunch room they met up with Mitsui Hisashi, Miyagi Ryota, Kogure Kiminobu, Akagi Takenori and their manageress Ayako.  
  
"Red-head why are you dragging Rukawa?" A very amused Mitsui asked  
  
"Urusai Mitchy!"  
  
"Haha, don't tell me you finally cracked and decided to treat Rukawa to lunch?"  
  
"I didn't crack Ryochin I just decided to treat my buddy here." Sakuragi pointed to a still sleeping Rukawa.  
  
"Anou, Sakuragi are you sick?"  
  
"Urusai shorty!" Sakuragi yelled at a very angry Miyagi.  
  
"What did you call me?!" a chibi Ryota glared at Sakuragi.  
  
WHAP! WHAP!  
  
"If you guys don't want to keep quiet a very painful consequence will follow." Ayako said  
  
"Aya-chan do you hate me?"  
  
"Yare, Yare."  
  
As the Basketball team seated themselves in one of the tables the talk turned from basketball (what else) to mother's day.  
  
"Me and Haruko are preparing as sort-of breakfast in bed kind of thing."  
  
"Ha! I plan to treat my mom to a dinner date!"  
  
"You just do that because you couldn't find a real date, Mitchy!"  
  
"What about you Kogure- sempai?"  
  
"Um, well I plan t treat my mom around the city tomorrow."  
  
"How sweet!"  
  
"Very Megane-kun like."  
  
As they continued to discuss things a lone figure thought about his gift for her. Rukawa looked at the food the red-head gave him and felt a bit happy. Today his suffering will end, after many months of no lunch he got a ticket to go to Canada were his mother was staying. He can finally spend the mother's day with his mom.  
  
Kogure looked at Rukawa. He knew why he wasn't eating lunch.  
  
'Mrs. Rukawa is luck to have a son like Kaeda.'  
  
After classes (which ended early) Sakuragi walked home a bit worried. He still did not know what he would give his mother. His siblings are very talented and would sure impress her with food and art but what can he do.  
  
"Tensai will think of something!"  
  
%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
MAY 12… SUNDAY  
  
The next day the flower shops got a hundred of orders to fill for roses, dandelions, tulips, etc. The sweet shops were also frantic in delivering the orders.  
  
~~RUKAWA~~  
  
The plane taxied out of Kanagawa a few hours later and now landed at Canada. Rukawa looked around and saw a taxi headed his way, stopping it he climb in and gave the address of his mom's house. As he stepped out of the taxi he saw a pretty young woman sitting on a bench in front of the house. She was looking at a picture of a younger Rukawa and murmuring softly as tears slid down her cheek.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Mrs. Rukawa looked up as the familiar voice called her and fresh tears poured down her face. She stood up opened the gate and hugged her son.  
  
Rukawa hugged her and whispered, "Happy Mother's day mom, this is my surprise for you."  
  
"I Love you Kaeda- kun. Thank you for your surprise."  
  
~~SAKURAGI~~  
  
Sakuragi woke- up conveniently forgetting what today was. That is until he saw his brother dashing about the kitchen preparing delicacies and his sister hanging up decorations.  
  
'Eep, I forgot what today is. Come on you're the tensai think! I know, I'll act kind and pamper mom.' Sakuragi thought about his plan carefully. He'll greet his mom when she gets home and carry the groceries for her.  
  
'Hehe! The tensai is so smart!'  
  
Sakuragi waited for his mom outside and saw her crossing the street. What he also saw was a blue sedan speeding towards her.  
  
"MOM! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Sakuragi yelled trying to signal his mom frantically but to no avail.  
  
At the last second Hanamichi hiding all terror pushed his mother away, Mrs. Sakuragi skidded away dropping the groceries as Sakuragi himself took the fatal blow…  
  
The groceries scattered around the dirt street but not only dirt and rocks now covered the pavement but the blood of a boy who risked his life for his mother on her special day. 


	2. Epilogue- What Really Happened

A.N.: Hi it's me and as requested I decided to upload a bit of epilogue on what really happened.  
  
Disclaimer: I have not and never will own Slam Dunk.  
  
1 Epilogue- Your Choice  
  
  
  
~~SAKURAGI~~  
  
Sakuragi looked around wondering where he was. All he could see was white, white and white but worse of all he was getting frustrated of it.  
  
"Hello Hanamichi!"  
  
"Huh? What are you?  
  
  
  
~~OUTSIDE THE OPERATING ROOM~~  
  
"Beep… beep… beep…(long pause)….beep"  
  
Everybody released the air he/she had been holding. They were scared to wits that the sound might be a long "beep". Mrs. Sakuragi was still crying and was being comforted by Mr. Sakuragi, Kogure and Ayako. Akagi looked around and saw all of the member's look downcast, worried and anxious. Haruko was even crying for the red-head.  
  
'Sakuragi survive this please we need our rebound king.' Akagi pleaded quietly.  
  
'Red- head if you survive this I promise not to bug you ever again, well maybe not ever again.' Mitsui said to himself  
  
'Come on you've been in worst times than this do'ahou, you can come back' Miyagi whispered.  
  
Kogure looked at Mrs. Sakuragi 'Hanamichi please come back I think your mother would like you to be with her on this day.'  
  
They waited breathlessly for the news that may either break their heart or heighten their hopes.  
  
~~SAKURAGI~~  
  
"What happened, who are you?" Hanamichi asked a guy with red hair wearing a robe thing and… wings?  
  
"I'm your angel Sakuragi- kun. And I'm here to give you some choices if you go now…" Angel Sakuragi explained but was interrupted  
  
"Go where?" Sakuragi looked a bit confused.  
  
"Heaven, the great beyond… you know anyway if you choose death you'll find happiness and paradise. If you choose to live then you get back your life where you get punch, rejected, slammed, etc."  
  
"So if I go to heaven, I can…"  
  
"You will have eternal joy! No rejection and no pain. So what will you choose."  
  
"Can I have a minute here?"  
  
"Well hurry- up! I haven't got all they."  
  
"I can't decide!"  
  
"Yes you can!"  
  
"No I can't!"  
  
"Yes you can!"  
  
"Can't"  
  
"Can!"  
  
"Can't!"  
  
"Can!"  
  
"CAN'T!!!"  
  
Frustrated Angel Sakuragi head- butted Hanamichi Sakuragi.  
  
Hanamichi yelped in pain, "All right, I'll choose. I choose…"  
  
~~OUTSIDE THE OPERATING ROOM~~  
  
"Bbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppp!!!"  
  
"NOOO!!!" Mrs. Sakuragi wailed.  
  
Ayako looked at the door of the operating room, Miyagi held her in his arms as tears flew freely. Kogure had to look down so nobody had to notice his tears. Akagi, Mitsui and the rest looked plain stunned. Only Haruko reacted, she fell to her knees and sobbed her heart out.  
  
"Masaka, he can't be gone? He's strong, the tensai." Mitsui whispered.  
  
The doctor came out and talked to Mr. Sakuragi who was pale enough to rival Rukawa. He motioned everybody and all of them Akagi, Haruko, Ayako, Kogure, Mitsui, Miyagi and Mrs. Sakuragi. They stared at the pale body with red hair and couldn't believe that he was gone forever never to return. After a few minutes the basketball team decided to leave the Sakuragis alone for a private moment with their deceased son. They were turning to leave when they heard a very loud moan and it came form the bed.  
  
"YAGHH!!! SAKURAGI HAS COME TO HAUNT US!!!" Mitsui and Miyagi yelled.  
  
Another groaned both scared them except Ayako, Akagi and Kogure who wide- eyed stared at the now- moving figure on the bed.  
  
"Hanamichi- kun! You're not dead!" Mr. Sakuragi exclaimed relieve and happy.  
  
"Oh my baby, I love you so much!" Mrs. Sakuragi quietly murmured as she hugged her son.  
  
"Mom, I love you too, but I'm hurt and crushing me doesn't seem to be a good idea." Sakuragi wheezed.  
  
As soon as he settled back to bed Hanamichi turned to the basketball team.  
  
"Oi, Mitchy, Ryochin, I'm coming to haunt you! Whhooo!" Sakuragi teased.  
  
"Sakuragi- kun, your alright!"  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi don't you ever try to die again!"  
  
"Nyahahah! I'll survive everything, I'm tensai!"  
  
"His back to normal."  
  
"Sakuragi as soon as you are healed you will come to practice, okay?" Akagi growled.  
  
After a few more conversation the team finally left the family alone.  
  
Mr. Sakuragi looked at Sakuragi and smiled, Mrs. Sakuragi looked fondly at her young boy now drifting off to sleep, tired by the day's activity. Both glanced a t each other and thought one thing they absolutely agree to.  
  
"We have to be the luckiest parents in the world to have a son who will sacrifice his life for his mother."  
  
~~OWARI~~  
  
  
  
A.N. sweet notes and thank you and heart- felt apologies.  
  
Michiru- san: Thanks for the review, you're the first one! *sprinkles confetti and gives Michiru- san a trophy*  
  
Nakkie: Yup, I do intend to continue as requested! ^_^  
  
F5C: *cowers in fear* Please don't kill me… I aim to please so I didn't kill Hanamichi- kun. *Pats F5C's back*  
  
Nellie: Thanks… ^_~  
  
Lynny: I'm not gonna kill Hanamichi- kun, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Angel007: See that Hanamichi somebody knows that you're a softie! *pinches Hanamichi's cheek*  
  
LID: Gomen, *bows while running* but I did not kill Hanamichi pls. don't be angry! ^_^;;;  
  
Megane-chan: I'm glad you like it, although it turns out to have a happy ending, ne? ^_^  
  
THNKS SO MUCH!!!!!  
  
D.W.: Look Hanamichi- kun you have many admirers!  
  
Sakuragi: How can tensai not have many admirers? ORA WE TENSAI BASKETTO MAN!!!  
  
D.W.: *covers ears* Hanamichi- kun isn't that Haruko?  
  
Sakuragi: Where? Where?  
  
D.W. smacks Hanamichi on the forehead with a hammer (he's head is incredibly hard!) knocking him unconscious.  
  
D.W.: Sorry about that but I like my ear drums very much thank you! 


End file.
